


Hold me, please

by theArcane



Series: Morgwen Oneshots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), Light Angst, Love Confessions, Merlin(mentioned) - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, POV Morgana (Merlin), Pining, Season/Series 02, Soft Gwen, Soft Morgana, Soft Morgana/Gwen, arthur (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Morgana has another one of her nightmares and Gwen helps her through it.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Morgwen Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954414
Kudos: 44





	Hold me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Series 02, before Morgana went evil. Or we can just pretend she never went evil and she and Gwen lived happily ever after :)

_The hippogriff was coming towards them, her talons raised. Their swords had been lost ages ago. All the knights were too far to aid them. She clutched her servant's hands._ "Gwen." _She looked at her. Their eyes met, asking the silent question,_ Will we make it? _Something about the look Morgana gave her hit Gwen and she immediately pushed her behind her. Morgana fell on the ground and before she could stop her, Gwen had jumped in front of the monster. She looked behind and shouted "Run!" and soon she was impaled on it's claws._

"GWEN!" Morgana woke up with a shriek. "GWEN!"

"My Lady!" Her servant came into her view and Morgana felt relief wash over her. The dream was so explicit that for a moment she had believed that Gwen was truly gone.

"Gwen." She looked at her and outstretched her arms, wanting nothing more than to hold her.

"My Lady. Is everything okay?" She hurried and sat down beside her.

Morgana sat up and put her arms around her. "Dream. Monster. Death." She panted, still feeling too overwhelmed to put out a coherent sentence.

"It was just a dream." Gwen stroked her hair gently. "I am here now."

Morgana's breathing slowed down on Gwen's touch. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"If we ever are face to face with a monster, promise me that you won't jump in front of me to save me."

Gwen laughed. "I can't promise you anything." She shuffled and put both of her feet on the bed. "It is my duty to serve you. With my life."

"I will never take you on a hunting trip with me then."

"As you will, My Lady." Gwen teased.

Morgana realized her arms were still wrapped around her. She could feel her skin beneath her flimsy nightgown. She was already aware of all the crooks and curves of her body.

It was a normal thing for them to do. Every other night, Morgana was plagued with her nightmares. Gaius's medicines barely did anything to help her. It was only her maidservant that got her through this. She would stay with her and stroke her till she fell asleep. But when Morgana woke up in the morning, she was always gone.

"I ruin your sleep every night." She said.

"Not every night. I slept soundly yesterday."

"And the day before yesterday?"

"No." Gwen said after a pause.

Morgana unwrapped her arms and looked at Gwen. "You should sleep here."

"What?" For some reason, the shock on Gwen's face hurt Morgana.

"I am serious. You don't have to get up every night and come running to me every time I shout your name. And when you are beside me, I don't get nightmares. We will both benefit from this."

Gwen shifted uncomfortably a little away from Morgana. "My Lady, it's not right."

Morgana took both of her hands in her hands, to make sure she won't move away again. "What is so wrong about this?"

"Highborn ladies don't sleep with their servants."

"But girls sleep with their friends."

"But we are not little girls anymore, Morgana." Gwen reasoned. "We are women now, grown women. People will talk."

"Then let them talk." Morgana didn't know why she was being so.. _weird._

"Uther would not take kindly to such talks."

"Uther does not take kindly to a lot of things but that has never bothered me _or_ you before."

Gwen sighed. She tried to wring her hands free of hers, but Morgana held them tightly.

"You weren't bothered when people accused you of sleeping with the Prince or his servant. Suddenly you are ashamed of me?" Morgana hated bringing it up, since she knew that Gwen used to have a crush on them, but she has already moved on.

"That was different." Gwen murmured, not meeting her eyes.

"Why? Do you like Arthur or Merlin better than me?" Morgana felt like a stupid virgin maid, asking such questions.

"No, Morgana." Gwen snapped. "What has gotten into you today?"

"I am trying to help you. I hate it that you come running at my every call, putting everything behind. I hate it that you are always ready to sacrifice everything for me, but you never let me get close. You never let me be there for you, for a change. And I hate that you keep pushing me away. Keep pushing my _love_ away."

Gwen snatched away her hands and this time, Morgana let her. She put her face in her hands and sat like that for Lord knows how long. The silence between them was so tense, that Morgana couldn't even move. She just sat there, watching Gwen.

"The reason," Gwen looked up and cleared her throat. "The reason I do this, maintain a distance from you, is because I do not wanna hurt you."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "And you pushing me away is supposed to make me happier?"

Gwen shook her head.

"I am lost, Gwen. Tell me how you are _helping_ me by staying away from me?"

"Because I am obviously in love with you! I try to hide it all the time, but it's so hard. Spending every time of my day with you, bathing you, dressing you, holding you. You think it's easy for me? If Uther finds out, he will have me beheaded. And now, you know. And I don't know if tomorrow morning, I will be thrown in the dungeon or banished or," Gwen choked back a sob. "Forgive me, My Lady."

Morgana didn't know what came over her, but the next moment she was laughing like crazy. For some reason, Gwen's confession was so funny. It also made her feel light, like a heavy load had been lifted off her chest.

She kept laughing for a long time until Gwen's angry expression finally stopped her fits.

"Laugh all you want on your lovestruck servant." She said coldly.

" _Oh_ _Guinevere!_ I am laughing at you, but not on your love, but at your stupidity. All this time pining after me, and yet you couldn't notice how much I pine after you? I just offered you to sleep on my bed every night. And poured my heart out about how kuch I need you. You think that was all just for a _friend_?"

"You..I.." Gwen fumbled for words for some time. "You _do_ feel the same way?"

"Yes." Morgana took Gwen's face in her hands. "Yes I do."

The next second, Gwen was leaning towards her and their lips met, lighting up fireworks in Morgana's stomach. She put her hands on Gwen's waist and pulled her closer, not letting go of her lips for even a moment.

"So have you decided on my offer?" Morgana panted, after they pulled apart.

"What offer?" Gwen said, confused.

"About sleeping with me?"

Gwen laughed, a music to Morgana's ears. "Can we start on that from tonight?"

Morgana smiled and brought Gwen closer, the front of their bodies connected to each other at every inch.

"Yes." She whispered in her ears as they started kissing again, silently vowing to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it!! :D


End file.
